A Fruits Basket Christmas
by Hanitchi-chan101
Summary: Uhhhhhh hi this is my first fanfic its about fruitbasket and christmas as you can tell by the title. Its a kyoxtohru!.. R&R...PLease Be Nice! .MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS
1. Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

_Warning beware the first chapters cheesiness...don't say I never warned you!_

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" Tohru thought as she Yuki and Kyo were Christmas shopping. "I only have a little more Christmas shopping to do, so why don't we get a Christmas tree, I'll finish later?" Tohru asked while smiling warmly at them.

"Ok" Yuki said nodding and turning towards the supermarket. "Lets get a large one" Tohru said while adjusting her grip on the bags before walking up to join the boys.

"Ah finally home" Tohru sighed setting her bags down and flopping on to the couch only to get back up again to help yuki and kyo get the tree through the door.

"Ok" Kyo said setting the tree on its trunk "where should we put the tree, its freaking heavy" he asked glancing at the spot they had put it all the previous years. "How about below the staircase in that corner?" Yuki said gesturing to the spot with his head.

"Eh, good idea Yuki-kun!" Tohru said, eyes shining. "Let me just go grab the base."

"Oh no I'll get it" Yuki said turning and walking out of the room, knowing that Tohru and Kyo were bound to have some things they needed to talk about after the accident of Tohru falling off the cliff.

"S-so what would Kyo-kun like for supper?" Tohru asked lowering her head but glancing up at him with her eyes. "Fish" he said flashing her an awkward smile.

"I see it wasn't just the zodiac cat that liked fish then was it?" she said taking a nervous step forward. "Kyo-kun, I-" Tohru was cut off in mid sentence when kyo pulled her into his arms, making her feel safe, calm, and home. She then knew, there, in his arms was where she belonged. She looked up trying to blink back the tears that had formed in her eyes. "I-I love kyo-kun…" she whispered leaning her head on his chest. She looked up when she felt his warm breath on her head. "I love you too, Tohru" he leaned his head down and she leaned up, and their lips touched in a way in which Tohru wished would last forever. His lips were warm, and moist and she wondered if he was enjoying it as much as she was. Tohru opened her eyes and looked up and saw a lifetime of love in them.

Kyo bent down and felt their lips brush passionately. He was cherishing it, every second of it.

Yuki returned standing in the doorway and saw their kiss, suddenly thoughts of Machi flashed through his head, he leaned back on the wall and slid down. Tohru's and Kyo's kiss had brought back many memories for him, some good and some bad.

_See I said it was cheesy! Wahhhhhh! The next chapter is coming out soon it's a little longer…sniff please be nice…_


	2. Deck the Halls

_Hello I is finally on chapter 2….HOOPLAAAAA!!!!!! ok so its not that big of an accomplishment...anyway If there are any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors feel free to tell me. Also if there's something you think would make the story better once angina, feel free to tell me! R&R. thank you. _

Yuki stood back up and grabbed the base for the tree and shouted "I found the base!" and slowly re-entered the room.

Tohru and Kyo were on separate sides of the room putting up decorations, although he knew Tohru had been in Kyo's arms moments before. "Yuki" Tohru said walking over, "where did you find it?" Somewhere deep within Shigure's abyss of a room" he chuckled softy. "Kyo pass me those ornament hooks would you." "These?" he said holding up a green and red box. Yuki nodded and put up his hands to catch them. Kyo tossed them lightly over to Yuki and couldn't help letting a chuckle out as Yuki juggled the box trying to get a grip. He then turned his gaze to Tohru, and felt all his feeling rush back to him, also into his cheeks. He caught her gaze for a second but they both turned blushing soon after and turning away.

As shigure walked into the room he saw Tohru and Kyo staring at each other as if sharing a thought, but as quickly as it happened it ended. They both turned away blushing as if they had a secret, he had no doubts they did. He then edged into the shadows and waited. Kyo extended an arm to put an ornament on the tree, then stood back nodding at it's chosen placement.

"So how's it going with Tohru" Yuki asked Kyo edging towards him. Kyo just stared at him and muttered "fine I guess". Yuki looked closer at him and saw him starting to blush. "Has anything of interest perhaps happen?" he said staring at Kyo in a way that made him squirm. Kyo's face got redder "no"

Your lying your face is as red as a ripe tomato" as he chuckled softly to himself. "Kyo's face reddened even more.

"Ah so something did happen between you two" he said smiling in a way that made he positive Kyo wanted to slug him even though they were good friends.

"Sh-Shut up I said nothing!"

"Seriously what happened, was it perhaps a kiss?" he said already knowing the answer, but he wanted to see how much kyo trusted him.

"It was nothing" Kyo murmured

"Pshh ya right I saw the whole thing, I just wanted to see how much you trusted me!"

"YOU WHAT" Kyo exclaimed. At that point Tohru clumsily tottold over, "is every thing alright you two?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing" Kyo sighed lowering his head and putting his hand up.

Tohru said and once again tottold away.

"Why the crap were you watching" Kyo said clearly embarrassed pretty bad.

"It was a coincident, I was about to walk in and there you were making-out"

"W-what we were most defiantly not making-out" Kyo said a little to loudly because Tohru heard them yelling and glanced over trying to hear, but soon busied herself again.

"She really must want to hear its not like her to eavesdrop" Yuki said puzzled "but any way I was only about to walk in and I sa-" He was stopped when Kyo slapped his hand over his mouth to get the point across. "For the last time we were not making-ou-" "Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shigure rose in between them singing tauntingly as he rose up Gypsy style in between them.

'BAM' Shigure fell to the floor left to marinate in his own blood…..Nah I'm just kidding he only was knocked out for a few hours! ;D –wink-

_Yeah soon I will be moving on to Chp. Three which I have about a third of done! Once again please R&R Thank you and goodnight!_


End file.
